Batpaw
❝ I'm just glad you weren't killed. ❞ — An angry Batpaw to his dear friend Birdpaw. Batpaw'''is a long-furred tom with green eyes, but are covered with his long fur. Batpaw is shy, laid-back, chattery to anyone he meets. As he grows up, Batpaw will remain very talkative. During his development, Batpaw eventually open up to the Clan as he grows older, realizing that Clanlife can be quite exhilarating with the right friends. Although, he might be a little too excitable in making new comrades, as he may be easily upset or betrayed. He is currently a '''kit of RiverClan. Appearance Heritage: ? Description: Batpaw is a tiny little fellow, but will eventually catch up with others as he gets older. His fur is a deep grey with lighter markings on his legs, stomach, ears, and bangs. He also has brown patches like on his muzzle. Batpaw has his signature bangs which veil his eyes. This makes it hard to see, but he enjoys his appearance. Voice: High-pitched but incredibly lazy. Gait: Hasty and clumsy. He often rolls around instead of simply walking. Colour Palette: : = Base (#3C3C3C) : = Muzzle (#775549) : = Markings (#5A5A5A) : = Eyes (#4d7042) : = Leathers (#484949) : = Belly (#BCA198) Personality +''' '''Curious, Seraphic, Youthful, ±''' '''Talkative, Casual, Outgoing, −''' '''Dissolute, Transparent, Lazy Likes *Moss **He picked this up from Dovesongs big cloak. Sometimes he has the urge to eat it... *Friends **Friends are a big thrill for Batpaw, he loves meeting new cats. History Loner Clan: Outside of the Clans :Age Range: 0-2 moons :*Born to two unknown parents along with Gnatkit, Pikekit, and Poppykit. :*Not much he can remember or say, all he remembers is Dovesong picking him and his siblings up. Kithood Clan: RiverClan :Age Range: 2-6 moons :*Brought into RiverClan with Dovesong :*Settled into the nursery, has only left once or twice. :*Befriends a few peers like, Bugkit and Birdkit. Apprenticehood Clan: RiverClan :Age Range: 6-current moons :*Apprenticed! Buzzardleg is his mentor! :*He runs into Birdpaw who talks about her scars and how she likes his bangs. Batpaw thinks of Birdpaw as a friend from this point :*Batpaw catches his first piece of prey! A bird! :*Nectarstar declares one final battle against the rogues blocking up RiverClans border Relationships ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again |-|ThunderClan= "Ma is scared of them!" ---- Batpaw hasn't had any encounters with ThunderClan yet. |-|RiverClan= "Ma calls it home." ---- Dovesong|Adoptive Mother|100%| :"Mum!" :: Dovesong is Batpaw's adoptive mother. Although he doesn't talk to her much, he believes they have a special bond. Gnatpaw|Brother|100%| :"..." :: Batpaw has never been too close to Gnatpaw, sometimes finding him overwhelming or Pikepaw|Brother|40%| :"What did you do..?" ::Batpaw wishes he was closer to this brother, believing that if he was he could've stopped Pikepaw's slip-up with the rogues. He down talks himself for this. Poppypaw|SIster|100%| :"Stop waking me up!" :: Poppypaw has the tendency to wake Batpaw up while he sleeps. He is very fond of her otherwise. Bugpaw|Friend|70%| :"You sure do distract Pikepaw, that's for sure." :: Batpaw doesn't know much about Bugpaw other than him being the brother of Birdpaw and the best friend of his brother, Pikepaw. Birdpaw|Best Friend|100%| :"" :: Batpaw worries about Birdpaw quite often, most of this apprehension shown in conversations surrounding her scars or the rogues. He prefers that she stays away from danger even when she persists. Batpaw sees her almost as a sister. |-|WindClan= Batpaw hasn't had any encounters with WindClan yet. |-|ShadowClan= Batpaw hasn't had any encounters with ShadowClan yet. |-|SkyClan= Batpaw hasn't had any encounters with SkyClan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= Batpaw hasn't had any encounters with Outsiders yet. '''Trivia *Goes through friends like I go through hairties. Quotes W.I.P Art Batboy.png|by ... Batkitapp.png|by apprehensive